The Bounty
by Natascha2Tata
Summary: What if Jay was shot would Erin finally realize how she feels for Jay? And what is Voight going to do when he finds out? (2.02/2.03) COMPLETE!


**The Bounty**

 **Author: Natascha2Tata**

 **Words: 1,625**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD or the characters all rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC**

 **Authors Note: My first language is not English, so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Uploaded: 28.07.2015**

Two shots rang through the bar, screams filed the air. Erin ran out the front door after the shooter but didn't have any luck, the shooter was already gone. Still in shock Erin ran back into the bar and then she saw it, him, her partner lying in his own pool of blood.

Grabbing her phone, while continue running over to Jay, Erin radios into the 21th district "This is Detective Erin Lindsay badge number 41317 shots fired at police, officer down at Lincoln Park, 2747 N. Lincoln Ave. I repeat shots fired at police, officer down at Lincoln Park, 2747 N. Lincoln Ave."

As soon as Erin finished the call she kneeled down to her partner, who was fighting with keeping his eyes open, and pressed on his shot wound which was on his left site inches over his heard the other shot missed him and went into the wall.

"C'mon Jay don't do this to me, look at me!" Erin pleaded, Jay opened his mouth but nothing came out, he was to weak "You don't need to say anything, just stay with me okay? The ambulance is on its way." Erin informed and moments later the sound of the sirens approached in the same time Jay closed his eyes.

* * *

Erin was pacing around the waiting room since over 2 hours now, she had his blood all over her dark blue T-Shirt and her hands while the blood was already washed off from her hands her T-Shirt was still blood stained. Just now the Intelligence Unit joined her after an unsuccessful try to locate the shooter from the bar earlier. Waiting for news was like torture for everyone but especially Erin she just now realized how much Jay meant to her and that she can't lose him, after all he was her partner, best friend and maybe even more.

Looking how worried Erin was broke Voight a little bit inside, he never wants that she needs to suffer over a loss, all thought he doesn't tolerate in house relationships he knows how Jay and Erin might feel for each other "Come here, kid" Voight said while getting up from his chair, next to the vending machine, and closes her into a hug.

For the first time Erin broke because of worry and love? Voight had her tight in his embrace while she was sobbing into his shoulder, she would never cry in front of her whole team but with all the feelings and now in Voights save arms she couldn't hold her fears and worries back anymore. The next hours went by like days and everyone tried their best t comfort Erin and of course their self, the hole team was shaken up by the news Jay was one of them, a friend and college.

After hours of praying a two man team entered the waiting room in scrubs "Family of Jay Halstead?" Everyone gathered around the two doctors, nervous and anxious, "How's he?" Antonio was the first to speak "Uh we were able to get the bullet but it hit a main artery above his heart through that he had a lot of blood loss we needed to give him a blood transfusion to stabilize him" one of the doctors, called Dr. Young, said "He's not out of the woods yet but we're positive that he'll make a full recovery." the other doctor, Dr. Green, added. Everyone was relived after what the doctors said still they were a bit worried. "Can we see him?" Erin asked finally able to get words out "He'll be in PACU for at least another hour, only staff is allowed in there, but we'll send a nurse down as soon as Mr. Halstead gets send into his room in the ICU wing" Dr. Green said.

* * *

After a good hour in PACU Jay woke up from his anesthesia "Good to have you back Detective" a nurse said when he slowly opened his eyes "Are you in any pain? We can give you some medication for that". Jay started to shiver and felt nausea, "That's normal after an anesthesia, I'll give you medication for the nausea and we'll give you a warming blanket and also medication it'll decrease the symptoms." the nurse added and Jay nodded.

"Mr. Halstead is now on its way to the ICU, you can visit him but only two people for now." A nurse said after she entered the waiting room, were the Intelligence team was waiting.

The first two were Erin and Antonio "Please wash your hands when you enter your friends room and leave your phones outside also we can only allow you to stay 5-10 Minutes you'll be allowed to stay for a longer period when the visiting hours stared" the nurse said, both Erin and Antonio nodded.

"Hey man" Antonio said after he entered the room with Erin "You gave us a little heart attack back there" Jay just nodded with a tiered expression.

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked

"Fine…I guess" Jay replied

"That's good" Antonio finished

After 10 Minutes a nurse came and told them that they needed to leave so Jay could rest but they would be able to come back when the visiting hours start.

* * *

Erin hesitated, she didn't know if she should enter Jay's room, the whole team – even Voight – already visited him. Finally she knocked and entered his room. He looked tiered and weak but as soon as Jay saw who entered his room a smile crossed his lips and Erin needed to smile too.

"Hey, how are you feeling, partner?" Erin asked while she pulled a chair closer to his bed.

"Uh well the pain killers do their justice but all in all…good" Jay answered and Erin smiled and nodded in response, not sure what to say.

Awkward silence filled the room. "So Voight visited today" Jay said and raised his eyebrows; "he said that he's glad I survived and everyone was pretty worried and you were a wreck waiting for news on me?"

"Of course you're my best friend and partner if something would have happened to you I would need to fight with a new partner and till he would understand all the rules I have it would have taken months of training. You're already the perfect _househusband_." Erin replied smiling.

"I guess so" Jay chuckled. "Uh…did you locate the shooter yet?"

"Yes, he's behind bars and won't come out anytime soon" Erin said

"Good"

"I think you should rest? You look really tiered…I see you tomorrow all right?"

"Yes. Thanks for stopping by, Erin."

"Always" Erin made her way to the door but quickly turned on her heal and went back to his bed and kissed his cheek "I'm really glad you're okay" – _You don't even know how much –_ Erin said quickly and left Jay, a bit confused but happy.

* * *

Erin was sitting in her living room sipping on her beer bottle as she heard a knock on her door. She stood up placed her bottle on the coffee table and made her way to the door.

"What gives me the pleasure that you visit me that late at night?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well come in then." Erin walked back into her apartment

"Beer?"

"No, thanks."

"So what is it that can't wait till tomorrow?"

"Uh I wanted to talk about Halstead and you."

"Hank there's nothing to talk about because there's no Halstead and me expect a partner- and friendship when will you finally drop that thought?" Erin said kind of annoyed

"C'mon, Erin, I know you since 15 years now do you really think I'm stupid? I see the looks you give each other and yesterday at the Hospital how worried you were" Hank replied "You know exactly how I feel about in house relationships and just because you're like a daughter to me doesn't it mean you can break my rules."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Erin said slightly confused

"I'm looking out for Halstead that's what I mean. You will break this guy's heart because you're not ready to open your heart for someone and this is going to ruin both your partner- and friendship." Hank commented

Erin rolled her eyes "Thank you, Hank"

"Erin you both are good police I'm not going to favor you just because I raised you." Hank raised his voice

"And you won't need to, like I said there's nothing between Halstead and me and there will never be anything between us" Erin yelled "So can you please go now? I'm tiered and just want to go to sleep."

"Of course, see you tomorrow, kid" Hank said while walking to the front door and walking out closing the door behind him.

Erin sighs and went into her bedroom falling into her mattress and thinking about what Voigt told her - _Am I really that miserable with relationships? Is this what I feel for Jay just because I almost lost him? Does he feel the same or am I making a fool out of me right now?-_

 **A/N: This story is for Hannah who made me to write some stories and always believed it will come out perfect. Also thanks for readying it probably hundred times till I was satisfied. I don't know if I'm happy how it ended but whatever I was tiered and distracted and just wanted to finish it already. This story is a ONE-SHOT and I won't continue updating. Maybe I'll write some more, depends on the respond. -N**


End file.
